Antagonist's Meeting No1
by Two is One
Summary: All the Antagonists from the first 5 Generations meet and have a meeting in Saffron. Hilarity ensues. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


A/N: This story is based on something I found while looking through the comments on a video on YouTube. I have adapted it into a story while maintaining the basic humour of it.

Note-This was made Before Gen 6 came out.

Antagonist Meeting No.1

In an office block in the suburbs of Saffron City, Kanto, there was a meeting. It was not just any meeting though; it was a meeting of the most hardened criminals the world had to offer. The time was ten fifty-seven AM, and the meeting was just about to begin…

)(==)(-)(==)( -)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(

"Alright, let's get this thing started!" began Ghetsis, to the dismay of all the others present. Cyrus then began to argue; "Who made you the Boss? We're all Bosses!" Ghetsis began to stutter. "Well at least my hair doesn't look like a planet" he muttered. Colress overheard this and replied "coming from someone who had their plans for world domination fooled by a child. TWICE." Maxie and Archie chimed up for the first time. "Oooh, get some Burn Heal, 'coz Ghetsis just got burned!" "No medicine will heal that burn!" Ghetsis replied to the irritating duo. "Come on, at least I'm sane!" N began. "Father, after the whole Giant Chasm thing, you would do best not to talk about sanity…" Maxie chimed in. "I should be the boss because I have facial hair!" N replied to this. "I have hair that goes over my face!" Ghetsis just made a face to this. Colress then spoke again. "Well my hair is two different colours, and I seem to be the only one with a bachelor in science, therefore I am the most suitable to this position. Ghetsis thinks not… however, I disagree!" Ghetsis replied to this. "Look at my hair then! Long, green, elegant, all that's missing is a ponytail!" Ghetsis triumphantly looked around the room, but then he saw N. "Uhh… forget what I just said…" Ghetsis said in embarrassment. Giovanni stood up and screamed. "ENOUGH! You people make it shameful to hold the title of 'Villain'. N began to splutter. "B-But… I'm not a villain…" Ghetsis replied to his 'son'. "No, but you are being provided with the knowledge of meetings." N muttered under his breath. "More like the knowledge of squabbles… Archie started. "This is why Ghetsis is unfit to lead! I will!" Maxie interrupted. "No, I will!" Cyrus was irritated. "Babbling fools…" he muttered under his breath. Giovanni made a face from his seat. Ghetsis stood up suddenly, slamming his hands on the table, with a FURIOUS expression on his face. "Stop arguing, all of you! I command you! I'm not kidding! I've got a Hydreigon and I'm not afraid to use it! I'm a maniac on the EDGE!" N chimed in with "I have a Reshiram!" Ghetsis flopped down into his seat with a look of utter despair on his face, muttering. "Why did I even make you King again…" Giovanni shouted "ENOUGH! I was the first villain, therefore I should be Boss!" Ghetsis replied to Giovanni. "You got beaten up by a Ten year old!" N decided it would be a great idea to open his mouth then. "Didn't all of your organisations get destroyed by children?" Everyone was silent at this.

)(==)(-)(==)( -)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(

Colress broke the awkward silence. "I should be leader because I have the most brains out of all of us!" Cyrus retorted. "Well you may be smart but you lack POWER. I came closest to my team's wishes, therefore I should lead, and that is final." N was curious though and asked the one question that had been bugging him ever since the start of the meeting. "But aren't you supposed to be lost among the inter-dimensional pathways?" Maxie and Archie chimed in. "Yeah..! How is he even here?" "Yeah!" Ghetsis began to shout at the Annoying Duo. "How are you two even here? Aren't you ashamed at how easily your plans were foiled? N spoke up in a timid voice. "Father, you were foiled twice…" Giovanni began laughing. N spoke again. "So were you…" Giovanni asked the question which had been on his mind since the start. "N, why are you even here? You might be an Antagonist, but you aren't even evil! So why are you here if all you are going to do is disagree with us?" N began to falter. "Um… well…" Maxie began "I think Archie and I will be leaders, with all of our power together, we can change the world!" "Yeah! All we need is a few Legendary Pokémon without some rotten brat coming and catching said Legendary and destroying us utterly!" Archie finished seamlessly. N spoke up. "Er... To answer your question Giovanni, an antagonist doesn't need to be evil, he or she just has to be against the protagonist. And Maxie and Archie, don't you two hate each other?" Colress whispered to N. "Shh..! Don't point it out to them! I'm observing them!" Ghetsis then had to ask what for. The answer was short and sweet. "For science, of course." Ghetsis was mad, and then told Colress to get back to work angrily. Cyrus began. "Alright, let's talk about Legendaries. Giovanni, you may have had a clone of the original Pokémon, but I got Time, Space and Antimatter!" Ghetsis spoke up. "Three EPIC dragons, and the first fusion in the Pokémon world!" Archie chimed in "Lava Dinosaur!" Maxie countered. "Giant Whale!" N then spoke up. "Alright, raise your hand if the Legendary you 'caught' is still in your possession and not in the possession of an adolescent who destroyed your team." An awkward silence permeated throughout the area. N slowly raised his hand and spoke triumphantly. "Thought so."

)(==)(-)(==)( -)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(

Colress spoke up. "I never even had a Legendary in the first place." Archie spoke up. "Hah! Where's your science now?" Colress calmly replied. "Everywhere, including the ground I'm standing on. Which is still here, by the way." Maxie chuckled to himself under his breath. Cyrus spoke up once more. "Why do you insist on arguing? We should be using our combined knowledge and power to take the world." N spoke once more. "Now hold on. Like Giovanni said, I'm not evil." Colress spoke as well. "I'm not either, but this is a great chance to study the world! For science! Archie joined in. "And expand the land!" Maxie was irritated at this. Giovanni joined as well by adding "And make money doing it." "And not get foiled by mere children" Ghetsis finished. N suddenly spoke up. "But... wait, what if all the children who had defeated us... joined forces?" Everyone was silent at this.

)(==)(-)(==)( -)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(

N broke the silence. "Okay, let's just talk about how all our plans failed. Anyone want to explain?" Giovanni spoke first. "I got pummelled by two different kids when I tried to, quote on quote, "save" the world." N asked Maxie what happened to him. "Some kid stopped me from waking Kyogre to make MORE WATER." was Maxie's response. Archie spoke next. "Same thing except with Groudon and MORE LAND. Cyrus spoke next. "I... lost my sanity. And when I was SO CLOSE as well!" N spoke up. "Just, calm down Cyrus, okay? Dad, how about you?" Ghetsis spoke. "Son, you already know this." N thought for a bit and then spoke. "Oh, yeah. Uhh... what should we do now...?" Colress suddenly spoke up. "But it doesn't make SENSE, Cyrus!" Cyrus was confused, but spoke anyway. "What doesn't?" Colress continued. "You disappeared from reality due to your actions... You should either be in the distortion world or non-existent." Maxie and Archie were scared. "OHMYGOD IT'S A GHOST!" "GHOOOOOOOOOOOOSST!" Ghetsis sighed. "Does anyone object to me having my Hydreigon "escorting" those two out?" N spoke up also. "Either that, or we get Reshiram here to "discuss" it with them." Almost immediately Cyrus and Colress agreed with N, forgetting about Ghetsis in the process. This was proved when Ghetsis began to shout. "I…HAVE BEEN…IGNORED!" Giovanni suddenly spoke up. "Has everyone forgotten that I am here or something? And why does everyone love N or something?" Archie spoke "He has green hair and a ponytail." "What do you expect?" Ghetsis muttered to himself that HE HAD BEEN IGNORED… AGAIN… Giovanni shouted and got up. "I demand more respect! Or I'm leaving! You can't survive without me!" N and Ghetsis sent out Reshiram and Hydreigon who block the door so Giovanni cannot leave. Giovanni reluctantly sat down. Colress spoke directly to Giovanni. "See, we love you." Giovanni replied with a shudder to this. "You are a creep, you know that right?" "I thought the hair implied it already." Replied Colress. N spoke to Giovanni on the other side. "Well, we aren't cutting off Slowpoke tails and killing Marowaks, are we?" Giovanni was annoyed. "I get it, I get it! You know how many times people use that against me? What about Cyrus! He was going to destroy the universe, for goodness' sake!" screamed Giovanni at N. Cyrus calmly replied. "None of us here are good." He then saw N who said "Except for me!" Cyrus sighed. "Except for him." Giovanni remembered his point and continued with it. "But still, you don't respect me enough. I am the ancestor of villains." Ghetsis replied. "And I am the Gen 5 of villains." Maxie spoke up. "Dude, Team Flare makes you redundant." Archie chimed in. "Team Flare is just a wannabe Team Magma! Giovanni spoke. "Don't flatter yourself. If anything, their goals most resemble those of Team Rocket." Colress spoke. "Also true." Giovanni rounded on Colress. "And you! You've been writing away on that thing you carry this whole time! What have you been doing?" Colress calmly replied. "I'm only recording all of your behaviours... For science, of course." Ghetsis joined Giovanni. "Are we just test subjects to you?!" Colress, still calm, stated. "Yes, yes you are. Can you remember the actual reason for coming here in the first place? There was another awkward silence.

)(==)(-)(==)( -)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(

Ghetsis continued with the introduction speech after many minutes thought. "Yes, ahem, as I was saying before we got into this, we are here today to plan a big team of ALL of us to take down those kids!" Colress was surprised. "Wait...you gathered us here today to take down a bunch of KIDS?! WHY?!" Ghetsis sheepishly replied. "For science…" "Well I refuse to work with the two imbeciles!" Cyrus said pointing at Archie and Maxie. Maxie retorted. "Well at least I exist!" "Like the ground I'm standing on, right?" "SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Meanwhile Archie was chuckling to himself. N spoke to himself under his breath. "I actually like the kids that took down Team Plasma..." Ghetsis instantly began to get mad at N. "All that training I provided you, N! You've wasted it! Are you insane?!" Everyone was trying hard to hold back a laugh at this. N replied. "Am I insane? Well, Father, I have two words for you- 'Giant Chasm'." Maxie began laughing. "Ooh, Ghetsis just got burned! Again!" "Nothing will heal that burn!" Colress sighed. "Are you really that shallow minded that you can't even think of a new comeback?" he asked despairingly. He then began to write these results down. Ghetsis then spoke. "Well at least I don't have a love child!" Giovanni spoke up. "But I didn't keep him around, did I? By the way, the police never caught me." Cyrus added. "Or me." Ghetsis exclaimed. "That's because you're supposed to be lost among the dimensions!" Archie then said. "If I still had Groudon you would all be dead!" "If I still had Kyogre your Groudon would be dead!" retorted Maxie. "Oh Yeah? Groudon used SolarBeam!" N spoke up. "Wait. I thought that Maxie was the leader of Magma and Archie was the leader of Aqua!" Archie responded to that with "We changed names to evade the police!" N then asked why they had to change it to each other's names. The answer was simple. "TO PUT HIM IN PRISON!"

)(==)(-)(==)( -)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(

Giovanni spoke. "You two seem like good pals now though…" Ghetsis spoke to Giovanni. "The guy who defeated you got defeated by your son's rival!" N then said to Giovanni that he was the most useless of them all. Colress added in while looking at Archie and Maxie. "Battle-wise anyway…" Giovanni spoke once more. "What about Cyrus?! He still shouldn't be here!" Cyrus calmly responded. "I was dangerous enough to attract the attention of the international police and the region's champion." Giovanni responded to that by saying that he corrupted the government so much he ran a Legal casino. Ghetsis then spoke. "I destroyed Victory Road and froze a city!" Colress was not amused. "Ghetsis, you try too hard." Ghetsis shouted at Colress. "Yeah, well you try too little! Maybe the fact you have a level 50 Metang instead of a Metagross is the reason he got past you and eventually beat me!" Colress responded meekly by saying that it was in fact a Metagross, he just did an experiment on it which split it in two. N spoke to Ghetsis. "Father, just stop it. You know Colress will only make you look stupid." Ghetsis, still mad, rounded on N and shouted at the top of his voice "YOU ARE NOT EVEN MY REAL SON!" Colress went up to Ghetsis and said to him: "Actually when you were sleeping I did a DNA test. You are N's father." All of a sudden the door slammed open and a mysterious voice was heard. "Sorry I'm late. Been catching top percentage Rattatas." Everyone looked at the voice and it was…

)(==)(-)(==)( -)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(

Youngster Joey. Maxie and Archie were astonished. "Another orphan?!" "How many kids are you taking in Ghetsis?!" Colress sighed. "We'll just ignore those three, then." Giovanni was happy about this. "Fine with me. So, Ghetsis, it would appear that I'm not the only one with a love child. Therefore, your earlier argument is invalid!" Youngster Joey spoke up again. "My Rattata! I'll take you down with a single Rattata!" N was about to ask Joey if he was aware that he had a Legendary dragon in his possession, but he was dragged away by Colress, who was saying "Just ignore him, N... Just ignore him." Joey began to protest. "But my Rattata! It's top percentage! Ghetsis then mentioned that "Joey beat the kid that defeated the kid that defeated you Giovanni!" Giovanni was astonished. "With a Rattata? What is this? I don't even..." Cyrus then casually mentioned "The real reason I'm here is because with Giratina gone I've become the new god of distortion! I could erase any of you in an instant!" Maxie and Archie were sceptical. "Yeah right…" Cyrus then laughed evilly. "See! I AM THE BOSS NOW!" The building's owner then walked in. You are going to have to hurry up, the next group is comi- The building's owner then vanished. Cyrus laughed maniacally. NO-ONE CAN OPPOSE ME! Then Dawn walked in.

)(==)(-)(==)( -)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(

Cyrus swore under his breath. Maxie leered at Cyrus. "What's wrong almighty 'god'? Just erase her!" Cyrus began. "I will era-" Dawn interrupted his erasing by giving him a vicious glare. Archie was amused. "Oh come on its just one ki-" Brendan walked through the open door. Maxie and Archie suddenly became terrified. "Oh my god it's him!" "Erase him Cyrus, Erase him!" Ghetsis sighed. "The two of you are pathetic…" Hilda then walked through the open door. "IT'S YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" N sighed. "That can't happen in Pokémon, father..." Ghetsis rounded on N "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" then Red walked in. "Hey! Long-time no see! How have you've been? Oh yeah, YOU CAN'T TALK! HAHAHAHAHA!" Giovanni shouted slightly scared and very much in denial. The other manager then walked in. "Umm... Protagonist meeting... the rival meeting is going to be merged with your meeting today..." Silver walked in. "D-dad? Giovanni swore under his breath. Silver called out Feraligatr. "Go Feraligatr! EAT HIM!" Hugh walked in. "GHETSIS! PURRLOIN! GRAWAAWA!" Barry RAN in. The only thing heard from him was the sound of fining and loud thuds. Blue appeared from under the table. He was here the whole time, apparently. Wally walked in. the only noise heard from him was "COUGH COUGH HACK HACK COUGH!" May then walked in. "HERE! HAVE THIS HM!" N then came to a realisation. "Oh. This is also my meeting." Giovanni sighed. "Some son, Ghetsis." "Oh, shut up!" replied Ghetsis. Maxie then went on to tell Ghetsis to shut up. Archie got mad. "No, you shut up! Cyrus was even more mad. "Shut up or I will erase you from existence!" "No, don't! This is good for science!" Everyone then screamed. "SHUT UP!"

)(==)(-)(==)( -)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(-)(==)(

Well Well Well… 2.8kwords. Not bad me, not bad for a first fanfiction. Sorry about the terrible writing style, I just suck at writing. Ah well.


End file.
